seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Hoshi Hoshi no Mi/@comment-4080028-20151226180844/@comment-4080028-20151226185927
Thing is, Ship of Fools is our original wiki where the founders of Sea of Fools started. There are many One Piece fanon wikis out there, we know, but for much of us, we somehow found ourselves drawn to Ship of Fools first and foremost and seemed to enjoy our stay there (some of us still do, such as myself.) Thing is, unlike many wikis, Ship of Fools is inherently different in that it prefers to add fan related content into the canon of the One Piece manga and anime. That means everything on that particular wiki is assumed and believed to be happening in the same world, setting and universe where Luffy and the Straw Hats are. The same events unfold, such as the Buster Call at Enies Lobby, the Impel Down break-in and outbreak, the Marineford war, and so on, and the same events happen to the known characters we've seen so far; Crocodile gets defeated by Luffy and removed from the Shichibukai, Enel goes to the moon, Aokiji leaves the Marines and Akainu becomes Fleet Admiral, etc. As a result, it's a huge rule on Ship of Fools to never make or write anything that would directly interfere and disrupt the canon. No meeting the Straw Hats, no changing the appearances, histories or abilities of known characters, and no changing of the events that have ocured around the world throughout the story. Also, everything that has happened and has been revealed to the public in the One Piece world is expected to be basic knowledge to anyone willing to do their research or stay involved in world events/the news/etc. Unfortunately, this comes at a huge cost of making it difficult to make certain Devil Fruits and create characters and abilities the way a particular user would want them to be. As a result, we as a community came to the decision that we would create this wiki as a proper, easier alternative; the Sea of Fools Wiki. This wiki lacks the "never break canon" rule and is much more lax with its rules; allowing users to alter the One Piece world and its characters more freely. Albeit within reason too of course, as we must make sure this is still One Piece, and not something like Dragon Ball, Naruto or Bleach. We cannot have people destroying the entire Red Line with a Kamehameha or something equal to that, and we can't exactly have Shinigami running around, having sword fights in the middle of the ocean or something. But that's a pretty light and easy trade-off to work around, all things considered. Essentially, if Ship of Fools becomes too much of a burden or is simply no longer enjoyable, then this wiki, Sea of Fools, can be a much more welcoming and fun alternative experience instead. In short, Ship of Fools refuses to make any major changes to the One Piece manga and anime, and so we have to do everything "off screen" so to speak, while here on Sea of Fools, you can create entirely sepaarte and unique timelines and universes relating to the One Piece world; maybe Luffy becomes the Pirate King and the world is entering a new age, or maybe things happen just as they have in the manga and your characters' influence starts to change things from that point on. Whatever your heart desires can be done here.